


X-Rated Days of Dean and Benny

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Some Bondage, it's me so still feeling and fluff even though this is a porn collection, some bottom benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is just a random collected of ficlets from my tumblr that are straight sexy times. will update randomly. you can always make requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

its-just-a-car-sammy said:Can I request one where Dean comes home drunk off his ass and he smells like someone else and Benny gets possessive and shows him who he really belongs to :D 

Human AU warning for drunk dean so slight consent issue?

Dean was so sure he was being quiet, he felt very stealthy - like super steathly, all those hours of skyrim and assassin’s creed were paying off. He was so sure he wouldn’t wake Benny up. It was the surety that only came along with vast quantities of tequila.

He still believed he would get away with it even after Benny flicked on a light and said, “busted.”

“Hi babe.” At least Dean was always a cheerful drunk. “You should have joined us, it was fun!”

“I see that.” Benny said looking at the trail of clothes…and glitter.

“Glitter?” He looked deeper down the hall. “Why are there angel wings Dean?”

“Because she was an angel!” To Dean it was obvious.

“Who was an angel, you guys were going to watch Lord of the Rings and eat tacos?” Benny stepped closer and soon could smell not just the booze, but also a sickeningly sweet floral perfume. And could see lipstick on Dean’s neck.

“Charlie got bored, last hurrah. It was a really classy strip joint.” Dean tried to get out of his shirt and Benny saw the pasties now covering Dean’s nipples.

“Don’t remember okaying a strip joint.” Benny said getting closer. Dean didn’t really notice, so busy trying to figure out how arm holes worked.

“Yeah, but you woulda.” Dean was sure of this.

“I would have, but you never asked, never mentioned. Not cool, chief.” With that Benny grabbed the tassel and yanked, ripping it off the nipple. Dean yelped. It was light tape that held it in place, but still it was a shock of pain on a sensitive area. Benny did the same on the other side. While Dean was distracted by the sting of that, Benny pushed him against the wall.

He kissed Dean, a harsh smash of lips, teeth pressing in, cutting Dean’s bone dry lips just a little bit. He pulled back a little and smiled. Benny leaned back in and eyes open lapped up the small strip of blood with his tongue. He heard Dean swallow heavily.

Benny’s hands had been bracketing Dean’s head against the wall and one dropped down and pinched the slightly abused nipple. Dean winced and Benny just pulled some more. “Be thankful I’m not using my teeth there.”

Dean flushed at the sentence, Benny could feel him getting hard in his jeans. Dean wiggled his hips, trying to entice Benny a little, but Benny ignored it.

“Chief, you come smelling like booze and cheap perfume and think I’m going to treat you nice?” Benny’s teeth clamped down on Dean’s collarbone, Dean’s gasping breath was music to Benny’s ears. “Get your ass to the bedroom. Now.” 

Dean stumbled down the hall, bouncing off the wall once or twice. Benny followed at a slower pace stopping in the bathroom to pick up a few things. Dean was struggling out of his pants and underwear and all twisted up, fell onto the bed, ass in the air. He started to push himself up.

“No, you look good like that, Dean. Stay still.” Dean immediately froze. He heard the creak of the floor, felt the bed shift under the weight of Benny. Dean yelped as Benny’s hand came swiftly down on his ass. Five harsh hits in quick succession.

“I don’t give a fuck that you went to a strip club with Charlie. I care that you didn’t ask me first. I care that you tried to sneak in. I care that you were probably going to crawl into our bed smelling like other people.” A few more smacks. “You don’t smell like anyone but me.” 

Benny’s weight left the bed and Dean felt a tube being placed in his hand. “Prep yourself babe.” Benny said. Dean quickly slicked up his fingers and worked them into himself, pumping in and out. He was rushing, pushing too fast and Benny grabbed his wrist. “Slow down Dean. I want you to feel this tomorrow but not in a bad way.” Benny kept hold and Dean’s hand and pushed the fingers back and forth himself, slowing Dean, calming him a little.

A few minutes later, Dean said “k” and Benny didn’t hesitate just pushed into Dean’s body in a steady thrust. Dean moaned. He was just sober enough that he was hard but nowhere near ready to come, but Benny at the moment didn’t really care about Dean’s endgame. Benny set a rhythm that suited him, pushing into Dean hard and fast, holding his hips tights. There would be finger bruises in the morning along with the ass sore from the spanking. Benny was ruthless, just slamming into Dean, Dean’s body rocking up and down along the mattress.

Dean let it happen, just floated along with the intensity, ready to scream after awhile with the way Benny’s cock kept dragging hard and fast along his prostrate. He went himself spiraling closer and closer to orgasm when he felt Benny pull out. He moaned at the loss and felt the splash of come across his back, and then Benny’s hands rubbing it over him.

It was sort of gross, and sort of hot.

Benny lay down beside him. “There you smell less like a grandmother’s closet now.”

“Sure now I smell like lavender and spunk. Sexy.” Dean rutted into the blankets a little. “You going to help me out?”

Benny laughed. “Nope. Go shower. And don’t take care of yourself in there. If you are good, I’ll be good to you tomorrow morning.” Dean pouted but Benny wouldn’t relent. “Drink some water and take some pain killers.” Benny kissed Dean’s pout.

And went to sleep.


	2. 2

Dean would have been so embarrassed that first time he told Benny about Rhonda Hurley and he’s sure that when Benny comes home with a Victoria’s Secret bag that he’s making fun of Dean. Dean gets ready to run, to leave, when Benny just cups his face and kisses him. He keeps kissing him as he slowly strips Dean out of all his clothes, including boxers.

Benny then unwraps the tissue around the pink cotton panties - nothing to fancy but they have a little white bow at the top on the front. He would slowly slip them up Dean’s legs, would have trouble fitting them over the erection that Dean has, but he would, fabric straining.

He would make Dean stand in front of a mirror, see how wonderful he looked. Benny would have Dean stay there and keep watching as Benny goes back to his knees and starts to lick Dean’s cock through the panties. The underwear is getting so wet both on the outside and in, but Benny refuses to move them, just keeps mouthing Dean’s erection through them, until Dean’s hands close into first into his hair.

They just throw them out, the pretty pink panties just ruined.

But Benny just brings home more. White with ruffles across the bottom, red lace.

It is Dean who leaves open the order screen for a place that focuses on lacy underwear for men, thigh highs, even a corset saved as a buy later.

Good thing their anniversary is coming up.


	3. 3

crowleysgirl86 said:Putting in a early request for your nsfw Saturday. More Sub Benny please. 

Ah sub!Benny you are a rare rare creature. Let’s all enjoy you shall we? Magical Happy Ever After S9 Benny is still a vampire. warning a little blood play

Every couple has secrets, moments that are just for them. How they look to the outside world and how they look to each other. How Cas and Sam glance at the bruises on Dean’s wrists and say nothing. Maybe Sam has smirked when Dean can’t really sit down comfortably, and maybe Cas has tried to subtly make sure that Dean is okay and safe - he’s been reading the internet.

But there are nights that others never know about - see no hint of. Nights where Benny is just so tired of being in control of himself that Dean takes over. Nights when Benny worries that no blood pouch will satisfy him.

Those nights are more ritualized. They shower together, Benny standing his hands braced against the wall as Dean scrubs him down. Once he’s clean, Dean will snap his fingers and Benny takes a knee and sucks Dean’s cock, Dean’s moans bouncing against the shower walls. 

When they get out, Benny dries Dean carefully, tenderly, ending at his toes. Benny stays on his knees until Dean tells him what to do. Dean will lead him to their bedroom, put the ipod on low, a deep bass line, something that can just snake through your brain, through your blood. He’ll gesture and Benny will lie down on the bed. Dean moves his limbs about at first all stretched out. But that isn’t quite right. He has Benny rolls over and ties his wrists together at the small of his back. Dean pushes at Benny until he is lying face up, hands trapped underneath him.

They play careful, but being a vampire, they don’t have to worry too much about circulation. But Dean always makes sure that Benny is comfortable. The legs stay stretched out, loosely together and tied to the frame of the bed. 

Dean can’t help but pause and enjoy the tableau laid out before him. There is nothing so attractive as the weight of Benny, those shoulders pulled back, heavy chest pushed up. That strength laid bare all for Dean’s gaze, for his pleasure. 

“What do you need?” Dean asks climbing on top of Benny.

“Just to not think. I’m too hungry tonight.” Benny says rocking his hips up a little where his cock brushes against Dean’s ass. Dean uses his weight to push down, still Benny’s movements.

“You don’t move unless I tell you to. Stay still, stay quiet.” Dean tells him. Benny nods and lets his head fall back in supplication, prostrate below Dean.

Dean begins.

He brings Benny to the edge with his fingers. He traces over every inch of Benny, from stem to stern, ears to toes. He only loosely wraps his fist around Benny’s cock, never quite firm enough, fast enough. When he works a finger into Benny’s ass, Benny can no longer be quiet, begs Dean for release.

Dean just lets go, waits until Benny is calm.

He then brings Benny to the edge with his mouth. It was a happy day when Benny lost the bet and got small bars pierced through his nipples. How Dean loves to worry them with his teeth, pulling, twisting at that metal, watching Benny struggle to stay still.

By the time Dean’s throat is swallowing around the head of Benny’s cock, Benny is crying for release.

That Dean still won’t give.

He makes Benny watch as he works himself open, fingers himself and then angles himself up on top of Benny so that Benny can rim him. Dean moans as Benny’s tongue swipes over and in him, he loves that feeling. Eventually he pulls away and settles himself over Benny’s’ hips and sinks down onto Benny’s cock. 

Benny swears at the feeling on his over sensitized flesh. He can only watch helpless as Dean rides him, finding the right angle for maximum pleasure, stroking himself as Benny watches unable to move. Dean comes across Benny’s chest. He keeps rocking up and down Benny’s cock.

Until Benny is just about to come. He then pulls himself quickly off Benny. Perhaps a little too quickly, wincing at the empty feeling.

“Dean Please!” Benny begs. He closes his eyes, so broken, so desperate.

“Shhh, babe. I have you.” Benny’s nostrils flare at the scent of blood.

Dean’s arm comes to Benny’s mouth, blood dripping slowly. Benny fastens on, sucks.

“Now come.” Dean commands and Benny obeys.


	4. 4

 

Benny wondered why Dean was always busy the first Saturday of the month. The first few months they were dating, he didn’t notice as they were pretty casual. But soon enough they were spending all their free time together. Except the first Saturday of the month. The excuses were always vague, even a little absurd but Benny just rolled with it.

Only it ended up being their first anniversary on one of those Saturdays and Benny wanted to be with Dean. Dean looked clearly torn. Benny sighed.

“Do you have to do whatever it is you do on the Saturday all day?” Benny asked.

Dean looked at his boyfriend and realized how much it mattered to him - and it mattered to Dean too. And maybe he was tired of hiding this.

“Look, it’s a little embarrassing what I do on that day, so I never told you, because I didn’t want you to make fun of me.”

Benny cupped Dean’s face and kissed him thoroughly. “Dean, babe, I love you. Of course I’m going to make fun of you.”

Dean laughed and lightly headbutted Benny. “Fine, show up at 1pm at my place.”

Benny rang the bell at 12:58pm, a cooler full of beer, pie, and marinating steaks. He could hear Dean on the other side of the door.

“Promise to be cool” Dean asked through the wood.

“Promise to make it up to you if I’m not.” was Benny’s counter offer.

Dean cracked the door open and Benny just stared.

Dean pulled at the hem of the scrubs shirt he was wearing. Fiddled with the coat. 

Benny looked him up and down, “Wear only the cowboy boots later and I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

Dean grinned, “Sure.” He pulled Benny into the apartment and the two settled on the couch.

Dean only had to punch Benny a few times to stop him laughing at Dr. Sexy’s dialogue.

 

 

Dean couldn’t believe that Benny had now sat through 3 months of first Saturday Dr. Sexy Marathons. If he hadn’t known Benny loved him, that would sure as hell do it. Benny even provided great food, and kept the snarky comments to a minimum. 

And then one day he actually made a comment about a continuity error. Dean stared at him in confusion.

“What? I looked the wiki up.” Benny shrugged and flushed a little under his beard.

Dean didn’t even think about it, just dropped to one knee and said “Marry me.”

Benny laughed at pushed him over and went to grab them beers ignoring the question. His back was turned so he didn’t see Dean’s flinch and hurt before it was well covered up.

But he did notice that over the next month Dean was colder, more distant and when he made a comment about first Saturday, Dean just shrugged and told Benny he didn’t have to come over for it, that maybe they needed a little space.

Dean hung up right after that and Benny thought fuck that.

Dean was lonely. He had gotten used to Benny beside him for this. But still he watched wearing his outfit. He didn’t jump in relief when the phone rang.

“Hey chief, I’ve gotten myself into a spot of trouble here. Can you come over and help me out?”

“Sure, let me just get changed….”

“Could you just come over, I’m kind of stuck and it’s starting to be uncomfortable. It’s night, no one will notice what you are wearing..”

“What’d you do babe?” Dean asked as he was already heading to the door.

“You’ll see when you get here. It’s a little silly.” With that Benny hung up.

Dean let himself into Benny’s small house. He didn’t see his boyfriend. But he did see rose petals leading down the hall. And Al Green was playing. He tried to think why this was so familiar.

He opened the door to Benny’s bedroom. And there were candles and the music and more flowers. And Benny in pink scrubs. And white running shoes with bright sparkly laces and it all clicked for Dean.

“The Nurse Piccolo seduction scene season 3 episode 4.” Dean said in awe.

Benny grinned. But then ducked his head. “Doctor. The way you saved that little girl today, when we were all being held hostage. I just…you were so brave, so daring, so sexy.” 

Shit, he’s even getting the dialogue right, Dean thought.

“We could have died today Doctor Sexy. And I realized that I couldn’t live without you. Not any longer. I need you Doctor, so bad.” Benny moved closer to Dean and tilted his head up a bit for a kiss.

“Oh, nurse, all you had to say was, yes when I asked you out one of those hundred times and we would have been here.” Dean kissed Benny.

“Doctor.” Benny breathed.

“You can call me sexy.” Dean answered. This was where the scene cut to commercial on the show.

But this wasn’t the show. Dean quickly pulled the scrubs off of Benny and himself.

Benny coughed a little. “Yes, I’ll leave the boots.” Dean said. “Want me to go for a ride?” Benny nodded and fell easily to the bed when Dean pushed him.

Dean didn’t go for any subtle foreplay, just dove in between Benny’s legs and wrapped his mouth around Benny’s cock. A dyson had less suction than what Dean was doing. Benny could help but thrust his hips up, shouting in reaction. Dean just pushed him back down, held him in place as he bobbed his head up and down, always making sure to flick his tongue over the tip on the way up, just how Benny liked.

Eventually Benny’s writhing was too much for Dean to hold down. Dean reached over into the night table and grabbed the lube. He had Benny sit up a little and climbed back into his lap, pouring a bit of the liquid into his hands. He quickly coated both their dicks and then wrapped his hands around both of them and pumped. Benny moaned. The man really did love the feel of their cocks against each other. Benny wrapped one of his hands around the back of Dean’s head and added the other to help Dean’s motions. 

Benny was kissing Dean as Dean worked them both over, Dean rocking his hips a little, cowboy boots digging into Benny’s legs. Benny came first, spurting over their stomachs, adding to the ease of Dean’s pulls. Dean followed him soon after.

Benny leaned back a bit more against the headboard, breathing heavily, Dean followed him. Eventually they realized just how gross their laps were and Dean climbed off to grab them a towel. He quickly cleaned them up and took the boots off.

“So this was awesome, what brought it on?” Dean asked snuggling into Benny.

“I just thought you were joking around.” Benny said quietly.

“Oh.” Dean sighed. “I guess I was. I don’t know. No one goes to the effort for me over stupid stuff like you. It just was nice.”

“If you want it to be real, I would say yes you know.” Benny kissed Dean’s head.

“Well then maybe I’ll ask again someday.” Dean yawned. “I ain’t helping  you clean up these petals, just so you know.”

“Fair enough.” Benny said.


	5. 5

“Hey Benny, why do you have pink fur lined handcuffs?” 

Dean just stared at his boyfriend. Just stared, thoroughly confused as Benny dangled the novelty cuffs from one finger as he leaned in the doorway. He watched Benny twirl them on said finger.

“Oh god, they light up.” Dean’s mouth dropped open as sure enough, little lights went blink, blink, blink.

Benny laughed at the horror on Dean’s face. “Thought we might have some fun with these.” He approached Dean slowly, a predatory grin on his face.

“But we have real handcuffs, nice metal, non-sparkly ones. That we use regularly.”

“But, darlin’ you’d look mighty nice wearing these, hands chained to the head board.” Benny said, standing right in front of Dean. Dean tore his eyes away from the pink and looked at the blue of Benny’s eyes. “Just think, how soft the fur would feel, no abrasions to worry about the next day. Just the tight grip, holding you in place, stretching your arms out beautifully, so that when you arch up - oh the line of your torso so sexy darlin.”

“Keep going.” Dean said, losing himself in Benny’s voice. 

Benny softened his voice, spoke the words right into Dean’s ear. “Just think the pink almost matches the colour of your nipples, though they’ll be flushed red and bruised by the time I’m done with them. Maybe better the pink colour almost matches the colour of your cock, the head so soft, so sensitive when I lick the tip. Nothing better than that first taste of you. Maybe I’ll just spend the whole night licking you, sucking your pretty pink cock. Lick you until you come and then lick you more when you are done, clean you up well. You’ll be so sensitive you’ll want me to stop, but I’ll just keep going until you’re hard again. Just keep at you until my jaw is sore, until you beg for another release, only I won’t give it to you. Not yet. Not until I work you open and fuck you raw. Then if you blush pretty enough, a pretty pink colour on your cheek as you beg me, well then, then, you’ll get to come again.”

Luckily Benny had fast reflexes as Dean’s knees went out from underneath him. Holding his boyfriend up, Benny kissed him hard, filling Dean’s mouth with his tongue. He devoured the weak kneed Dean.

When they broke apart Dean’s cheeks were flushed a little pink. “Okay you can use the stupid things.”

The next morning Benny’s phone dinged. He ignored it. It dinged again.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Dean muttered through his pillow.

“Nah, it’s just a message from paypal saying that Charlie paid me the 50 buck she owed me for thinking I couldn’t get you to wear those damned pink things. She must have gotten the photo.”

Dean’s head left the pillow and he glared at his boyfriend. “Bet?”

“Yup. She found ‘em, said you’d never wear them. Won us 50 bucks” Benny grinned. “Plus we had fun.”

“One: you won me 50 bucks.” Dean pushed Benny onto his back and grabbed the pink fur. “Two: your turn, and fuck photos we’re taking video.”


	6. 6

Anonymous said:For the dirty!denny saturday; Dean waking up to find Benny touching himself in his sleep and Dean can’t keep his hands off.. got to help a brother out, right? 

(set in Purgatory I twisted this a bit)

Dean had no idea how long he and Benny had been walking through Purgatory trying to find Cas. He could hazard a guess though - months. Long enough for Dean to get sober. Long enough for Dean to grow fond of his vampire guide. Long enough to notice his shoulders, the stretch and pull of muscle as he decapitated some other monster.

He had always, deep down found Cas’ litheness attractive, had thought about pinning the angel under him. Never did anything about it, but thought about it plenty. With Benny though, with Benny he thought about being pinned himself. He would look at Benny’s hands and wonder how they would feel around his wrists, on his hips, wondered how those fingers would feel inside him. It was something he had never before let himself think about. But with Benny he couldn’t help but wonder.

But he never said anything, never thought he let his eyes linger. But Benny noticed. Benny saw the glances, the stray thoughts that floated through Dean’s mind. And decided to help the poor human along a bit.

Benny let his eyes linger, on Dean’s mouth, his fingers, the crux of his pants. Made sure Dean notice these looks. He emphasized the drawl, let his touch linger on Dean’s shoulder or back as they navigated the terrain. And one morning decided to take it further.

The grey sky was warmed up the little bit that it did. Dean was awake but pretending to be asleep, not anxious to start the hike that never seemed to have results. Still he feigned sleep well, only a non human would be able to detect it - some one like Benny.

Benny decided to give him a show. He rolled himself slowly onto his back, made a show of checking to see if Dean was asleep and sure enough the hunter was faking it well. Benny rested a hand on his stomach, let it drift slowly back and forth just a little bit. Each motion though made the passes longer and longer so that on the upswing the hand was grazing nipple and on the downswing was dragging over the fly of his pants.

He could here Dean’s breath deepen. He smiled to himself and slowly popped open the fly of his trousers. He eased out his cock and tried not to react at Dean’s gasp. Benny wasn’t especially long, but he was thick, thick enough to require a lot of prep before going anywhere fun. But those were hopeful thoughts for later, now was about the show.

Benny made sure to open the fly of the pants wide, so that it well framed and exposed his cock, which at this point was standing straight up. The hand that had been doing all the work already swept down and paused - just resting, framing the erection. Benny swore he heard a moan but he ignored it.

He then moved his hand, created a tight ring to pull, to stroke up and down. He kept a slow pace, drawing it out for Dean, drawing it out for himself. Up and down, up and down. His hips joined in, rocking that up and down rhythm, he could help but moan. Benny was leaking pre-come, it dribbling down the side of his cock, easing the friction. He teased the top of his index finger over his slit, pressing gently down. He couldn’t help it, his fangs dropped.

He finally added in the second hand, dropping it down so it caressed his balls, squeezed just a bit, the right side of pain adding to the up and down draw of his hand. Benny was moaning, groaning at the sensations. He tilted his head and looked at Dean.

Dean wasn’t even trying to hide that he was watching Benny, his lips parted, desperately trying to draw air, and his own hips pumped into the ground.

Benny smiled. “Dean.” was all he said, as his hips thrust into the air one last time and he came over his fingers, over his stomach. He stayed in that beautiful arched bow for a moment, let Dean’s eyes linger.

Dean didn’t really know what to do, how to react to having been caught watching, having Benny call his name. He just went with instinct and reached over, dragged a finger through the come on Benny’s stomach.

And licked.


	7. chapter 7

So picture Dean’s been out in his nice black FBI suit, but Benny stayed in - the sun just too bright and Benny too tired to bother getting up. Dean gets back to the cheap motel room, where the AC is only pretending to work to find Benny sprawled out asleep on the bed face down, sheet only covering one leg really.

Dean can’t help but stare at the arms that are pillowing Benny’s head. He loves those arms. Once Benny realized that vampire healing was handy when it came to tattoos, he got full sleeves, one arm American traditional, the other more Japanese style. Both were of the sea. He said it helped with how landlocked Dean kept them. Plus it looked really fucking hot.

Dean quietly stepped closer and stripped off his tie and dropped it over Benny’s eyes. The vampire tensed but immediately relaxed, realizing it was Dean. He nodded his okay a little and Dean smiled, tying it tight, shuttering Benny’s sight.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed as Benny fought to stay still, calm. Dean dragged his fingers slowly down Benny’s spine, but always stopping when Benny arched into the touch. Dean laid a kiss on Benny’s shoulder.

“Stay as still as you can for as long as you can” Dean said quietly, not wanting to break the spell that had fallen over the room. He then scraped at the column of spine once more, pleased when Benny was still.

Dean drew one finger down even more as Benny hissed at the intimate contact. Dean just pressed against Benny’s hole, not attempting to breach the man, just letting the pressure sit there, build in the vampire’s mind.

“More.” Benny whispered, being careful to not move. Dean grabbed the lube from the night table and then once slick allowed that finger to stop just pressing and sink into Benny. Both men moaned at the rare feeling. It wasn’t that Benny usually topped, he did, it was that they were always so hungry for each other they never seemed to take their time, high from a hunt, high from fighting. This though in the muted afternoon light, Benny’s cold flesh a little less cold from the nap, Dean was determined to take his time.

He wasn’t interested in stretching Benny out, in opening him up, he just wanted to feel the man. So he moved the finger slowly back and in, pressing, dragging, eventually adding a second finger. But it was still just moving back and forth, as smooth and endless as the tide of the sea that Benny loved so much. Benny couldn’t help but jerk his hips once, before forcing himself still again.

“Can you come just from this?” Dean asked softly.

“Three.” was Benny’s reply. Dean obliged, three fingers working in and out of Benny’s hole, not rushing just enjoying, pressing lightly against Benny’s prostate, pulling a moan from Benny’s lips.

“Close babe.” Benny said.

“Keep still, come just from this.” Dean kept up the glide of his fingers, that steady motion, never rushing, until Benny’s stillness was different, tensed, whole body turned rigid sculpture before collapsing deeper into the bed.

Dean smiled, kissed that one shoulder again and got off the bed. Benny pulled the tie off his eyes and realized that was the only thing Dean had taken off. The man still even had his shoes on. 

Dean walked over to one of the chairs and just undid his fly, leaving the rest of the suit in place. “Going to help me out here?”

Benny dove off of the bed.


	8. chapter 8

Anonymous said:Hey, if you’re still open to dirty!deanbenny prompts, I’d like to see Dean and Benny about to be dirty for the first time and they both expect to bottom/ to top 

Warning for some fighting, rough sex, and A/B/O (also warning you because I’m on glass 2 of my wine which means feeling mellow).

Dean walked into Cas’s bookstore and froze just inside the store. mate his senses screamed, home they cried, fuckbreedfucktakeclaim ran on a loop in his head, alpha his nose tried to tell him. He ignored it as he stalked through the shop searching for the source. He turned the tight corner and saw the guy.

Alpha! This time all his senses screamed it. The man was stocky, but not at all fat, thick sturdy, beard lightly streaked with grey. Dean’s eyes were immediately drawn to his fingers, thick, he could practically feel the callouses already dragging along his skin. He breathed deep and smelled the sea, salty, rich, just a little bitter.

Dean watched as the guy’s pupil’s swelled almost swallowing the rich blue whole. The man sniffed the air and reared back a little in shock as he realized Dean was also an alpha, a scent of leather and motor oil wrapped in burnt sugar. But he watched those thick fingers reach out to grab.

They both stepped, no stalked forward and got up into each others faces, scenting the air, both smelling mate, neither giving an inch.

That is until they heard the safety click off a gun. Meg, Castiel’s omega, just snarled at the men. “Take the pissing contest outside, fuck up my store and I’ll end you.” She gestured to the back door, a little sympathetic, “The alleys is blocked off and empty.” Dean lead the way and Meg reached into a drawer and tossed him some lube. He so didn’t want to know why his best friend and the guy’s evil little mate kept lube in the shop. He didn’t look to see if the guy was following - he knew that he would.

Dean pushed through the door and a second later was pushed across the alley until his cheek scraped brick. 

“You smell like mine.” the man growled into his ear..

“Same here asshole.” Dean replied.

“But you’re an alpha.” the guy ground his hips into Dean’s ass, Dean could feel the already sizeable dick growing harder. He got his hands under him and pushed back, breaking the man’s hold. 

He turned to face the older guy, angry, aroused more than he thought possible. “So fate played a trick on us. Now how about you bend over like a good bitch and let me claim you as my mate. I’ll take you for dinner after.” Dean couldn’t believe the words out of his mouth, he never talked to anyone like that.

He thought about stuttering out an apology but the guy smiled a vicious grin. “How about you make me? And when you can’t, well I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt much when I push my knot into your tight hole.”

Both men sprang at the same time, bodies slamming into each other, grabbing, grasping for purchase, for superiority. Humanity was stripped away as both men gave into instinct, into the desire to mate, to claim. Dean landed a punch to the jaw, but the other guy got a knee into Dean’s gut. Dean bent over, but when the guy went to push him down, Dean leaned into it, unsettling his balance and knocking him over. 

Soon enough they were rolling on the ground, getting filthy, tearing clothes. At a certain point they were both naked, due to rough ground, rough hands, rough teeth. Dean couldn’t help but sink his teeth into the other guy’s collarbone, clamping down hard, until the other guy went limp.

Dean was ready to crow in triumph, but it was a little too soon and the guy had him flipped over and trapped, his heavier weight pinning Dean down. Dean tried to buck him off, but got nowhere.

“Benny, when I’m inside you in a second, you should know what name to scream.” Benny thrust his hips and Dean swore, paling a little at the thought of that large dick and large knot inside him. Sure he had had others top him before, but never an alpha, never anyone that fucking thick.

His worry was just enough to alter his scent. The guy, Benny, didn’t let him up, but instead began to whisper, “Oh cher, your ass is going to feel so sweet around me. It’s probably going to hurt - I ain’t little, but I promise the pain will be sweet.” Benny rocked his hips, dragging his cock up and down the crack of Dean’s ass. “I promise it will be worth it. Let me claim you now, and you can return the favour later.” A light nip at Dean’s nape. “Please darlin, let me in.”

Dean gave the smallest nod, “Dean. My name is Dean.” and he pushed his hips up a little, the barest hint of presenting himself. Benny didn’t hesitate and bit Dean’s neck hard claiming the other alpha as his. It hurt like fuck, Dean could feel some blood pouring down, but just as much as it hurt, it thrummed a line of pleasure straight to his dick, which was very annoyed at being trapped against a pair of torn jeans and concrete. “Let me up a bit.” Benny released him and Dean got up onto all fours.

Benny moaned at the sight of the strong, beautiful alpha before him, submitting to him. He leaned back on his heals to enjoy the sight for a moment. 

“Get on with it!” Dean yelled, wriggling his hips.. Benny smirked as he leaned in and swiped his tongue over Dean’s dry hole. He loved rimming the slick out of omegas and wondered what it would be like to taste an alpha. There was no slick, but there was that perfect scent. It was different but good, so he kept licking, especially when the younger guy started begging.

He lubed up a couple fingers and worked them in, Dean shouting a little in pain, but more in pleasure. Benny slowed down though, just to be careful, until the other alpha bucked back onto the fingers.

“I’m not fragile, get on with it, or get flat on your back.” Benny responded by adding another finger and making sure he dragged his rough calluses over the alpha’s prostrate. “Benny” the other man finally said. It sent a shiver down Benny’s spine to hear his name said with such longing. He worked quickly to four fingers before slicking up his now aching cock.

“You sure chief?” he asked.

“Oh for god’s sake, just fuck me already!” Well that was clear enough. Benny slammed into the other alpha and both men shouted. For a second Benny thought about how wrecked their knees were going to be, but then forgot to care as he rocked back in and out of Dean, the other man moving his hips hard and fast. 

Sure it was Benny inside of Dean, but he was hard pressed to believe he was in charge.

“Going to know you now.” Benny said, breathing hard, sweat pouring off him.

“Yeah, yeah. Like I’ll even feel it.” Dean bitched at him, silenced shortly after by the feel of an almost impossible stretch. He wanted to fight, to run, but then Benny leaned over Dean’s back and started stroking Dean’s erection, paying close attention to Dean’s own growing knot and Dean forgot his concerns.

Both men were snarling, swearing, until Benny let out one last shout and came hard in Dean’s ass. Benny gripped Dean’s knot tight and with a couple last strokes Dean followed. They collapsed on the cold and dirty ground, breathing hard. Slowly coming back to awareness..

“Goddamn it’s going to get freaky if our ruts ever line up.” Dean was finally able to say.

“My cousin is a paramedic and has seen everything. We’ll put him on speed dial.” Benny replied.

“Good.” Dean’s breath slowed, Benny lapped at where he had bitten. “I’m going to bite you to hell and back next round.” He told the man.

“Can we maybe get a bed for that?” Benny asked.

“Sure.” Dean agreed easily. They both drifted off, only waking up 30 minutes later when Cas dropped sweats on top of them.

“You know we have security cameras. Meg wanted to upload it all to pornhub but I managed to stop her. I can’t promise this is the only copy.” Cas dropped a usb onto the pile of clothes. 

Benny and Dean couldn’t really work up the energy to care, they wanted to get to someone’s home to watch the footage themselves.


	9. chapter 9

“Why do we have the damn futon?” Dean asked, looking at his mom as Benny lay out some blankets.

She just smiled, “Well if you wanted one of the bedrooms, you shouldn’t have been late.” She passed Benny some extra pillows.

“Sorry, that was my fault. I might have been nervous about meeting all of you.” Benny flushed a little. “Meeting the parents is bad enough, meeting them at the Winchester-Campbell Five Year Reunion is a little rough.” 

Mary hugged the guy. What no one said was that meeting is especially rough if it is Dean’s way of coming out as bi to the rest of the family. Sam’s known Benny for months thanks to phone calls and skype, and even Mary and John had at least talked to him a little, but the rest of the family wasn’t exactly as welcoming. But the homophobic slurs had been kept to a minimum when faced with Mary’s glare.

But now it was late and John was already passed out in the master bedroom, and Sam and Jess had claimed the spare room in the cabin - which left two large men with the old futon in the living room. Mary hugged Dean and hugged Benny as well, surprising him. He leaned into the hug. Then the two men were left alone.

Mindful of the lack of privacy they stripped just to boxers and settled on the futon. Tensing at the creaking, relieved when it held their weight. They tried to find a comfortable position - they failed. Finally they ended up spooned, Benny behind Dean, one arm trapped below Dean’s neck, the other wrapped loosely around his waist.

They listened to the wind, and late night bugs. Finally Dean said, “I’m sorry about my grandfather and cousins.”

Benny tilted his head down to kiss Dean’s neck. “Gwen is decent.”

“Christian is an ass.”

“Sam is cool, and it seemed like your parents were okay.”

“Please I think Mom is ready to adopt you.”

“And you like me.” Benny nipped a little at Dean’s nape in that spot that always makes him wiggle. Sure enough Dean dug his hips into Benny before freezing as the futon creaked.

“Benny, we can’t, not here. Mom is down the hall.” Dean said, a little too loudly. 

Benny’s free hand was brushing against the soft skin below Dean’s belly button, making Dean squirm and even whimper a little.

“Benny.” Dean tried to hiss quietly.

“Shh, if you are very quiet, no one will notice what we are doing.” Benny’s hand dipped a little lower and tugged at the hair he encountered. Dean bit the joint of a thumb to quiet himself. Benny pulled his hand away, “But maybe you are tired and just want to sleep.” He made to roll away and the futon creaked, wood slats shifting. They waited to see if there was noise in the house, it was silent.

Dean pulled at Benny until he felt the scrape of beard on his shoulder. “I can be quiet.” Dean barely whispered.

“No you can’t.” Benny whispered back. His fingers pulled at a nipple as he shifted his hips so that his hardening cock was pushing against Dean’s ass. Dean clamped a hand back over his mouth.

It was awkward but Benny twisted the arm that was under Dean’s neck up and out a little. “Here suck on these.” Benny pushed a couple fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean immediately started sucking and licking, just like he would if it was Benny’s cock. “Good.” Benny said, knowing that Dean loved praise. “Keep focused on those fingers in your mouth. Think about how thick they feel, how you might wish that those rough callouses were elsewhere, perhaps running up and down your dick, perhaps slowly opening you up, or just perhaps pulling at your hair while you worked that talented tongue over something else.” 

Dean started rocking his hips a little, but it caused the futon to move too much. “Shh, darling, guess you have to stay still as well as quiet if you want to get off tonight.” Dean froze, nipped a little at the fingers in his mouth.

“None of that or my other hand will just stay still and leave you wanting.” There was a lick of apology and Benny let his other hand wrapped around Dean’s hard length. “One lick for slow, two for hard and fast.” There were two quick licks over Benny’s fingers. Benny’s fist tightened and pulled hard, but again that moved the futon too much. “Oops darling, guess we’re going slow.” Dean let out the smallest whimper around the fingers in his mouth. Benny just kissed the top of his head.

Benny’s hand stayed tight, but moved so damn slowly up and down Dean’s dick, twisting a little as it reached the tip, finger dragging through the precome cresting at the top, dragging that bit of wetness back down the length. He let go to tug a little at Dean’s heavy and starting to ache balls. They had no idea how long it took, both sweating from the arousal and the exertion of stillness and quiet. Dean choked a little on Benny’s fingers and didn’t care, Benny’s cock was aching after being forced not to rub against Dean’s ass. Finally though Dean released the fingers in his mouth.

“Benny, please.” he whispered, voice barely there. Benny obliged and quickened his hand and within a couple hard pulls, Dean was coming, back tensed, arched, but managing not to say a word.

It was so damn gorgeous, Benny forgot himself and rolled on top of Dean in order to rut into him. To find some release of his own.

But apparently that was a bridge too far for the ancient futon and they shifted just the wrong way and the wooden slats snapped and broke beneath their weight. They fell hard to the ground.

Parents and brother came stumbling out their room at the noise, to see the broken bed, Benny’s body covering Dean’s. Both men looked up sheepishly at the family. Sam was a furious red, John was covering his eyes, Mary was laughing.

“Next time, just gag Dean, it would be easier.” Mary said, “Or start out on the floor. Or sneak into the shower together in the morning. Or-”

“Oh god MOM! Stop talking!” Dean yelled and Sam nodded his head in agreement, fairly running back to his room to hide.

Benny just stayed on top of Dean and started laughing, thankful that all the commotion had at least killed his erection.

“Oh shut up, imagine if it was your mom talking about sex.” Dean grumbled. Benny just laughed some more as John and Mary left them alone. The two guys pulled the mattress away from the broken slats and settled with it on the ground.

“So morning sex in the shower?” Benny asked hopefully.

Dean just punched him and went to sleep.


	10. chapter 10

ocesjustafan said:Ooooh, you up for new prompts already? You’re too good to us :) I was thinking about a witch deciding to fuck with our boys just because and makes Dean attract litterally everyone and everything (like “I’ll love you foreve- oooh that guy is hot fuck you I’m marrying him” kind of attracive), meanwhile Benny is cursed into animalistic levels of possessiveness, and obviously he doesn’t like so many people trying to steal Dean away from him. 

 

“Hey sugar, wanna dance?” The biker asked Dean. Dean looked around the bar that they were stopped at. Dive was a kind word, and there sure as hell was no dance floor. 

“Um, no thanks pal.” Dean brushed him off. He watched as Benny came back to their table with drinks and onion rings for Dean. The biker kept hovering, and Dean shooed him away. Dean and Benny watched stunned as the biker broke into tears and ran away.

“That was…weird.” was the word Benny finally used. Dean just shrugged it off and focused on Benny. The two were talking about the town, sure that the one witch they had stopped wasn’t the only one in town, too many random things were happening. 

The bartender came over and sort of draped herself over Dean. “Is there anything else I can get you?” She asked, undoing a couple buttons of her top. “And I do mean anything you want.” She smiled and licked her lips.

“We’re good, thanks.” Benny fairly growled to her. She ignored him for rubbing against Dean.

Dean just looked at his boyfriend, hands in the air, “See my hands Benny, they ain’t touching her.”

Benny rolled his eyes, “Miss, how about you get away from my guy there and pour us another round.”

“Yeah what he said.” Dean agreed, trying to angle away from her. Like the biker she burst into tears at Dean’s rejection and ran.

“Okay darlin’ I know you are pretty.” Dean glared and Benny sighed, “Sorry, handsome, and I know you used to pull like crazy, but this ain’t right.”

“Well I am pretty awesome?” Dean tried.

Benny stood and looked at the half dozen people in the bar. “Anyone else here have a desperate thirst to be fucked by my boyfriend here? Raise your hand if you do.” As a piece everyone in the bar raise their hand. Dean had to admit he was puzzled.

“Right.” Benny dropped his fangs. That didn’t make anyone lower their hands.

Dean stood up, “Sorry folks, I’m sure you are all nice people, but I’m with Benny here.”

One of the guys buy the pool table spoke up, “But I’d buy you nice clothes.”

A woman over buy the lone slot machine called out, “I give really good head.”

“We’re leaving.” Dean said, tossing some money down on the bar.

A couple of the people blocked the exit. “You’d be better with us, not that damn monster. Please, you can do whatever you want to us.” One of the younger guys pleaded.

Benny growled, “That’s not how this works.” Dean looked at his boyfriend, confused. Benny grabbed Dean’s neck and kissed him hard. Dean melted into it. The kiss was long and deep enough that Dean was starting to get lightheaded.

Benny used that distraction to plant Dean face down onto one of the tables. He growled at the room. “He’s mine. Only mine, always mine.” Benny pulled at the neck of Dean’s shirt and sank his teeth into Dean’s neck and pulled at the blood some. Dean couldn’t help but moan at the sensation, having long grown used to the feel of Benny’s teeth and associated it with all the fun that was sure to follow. Benny pulled away and let the blood drip over his lips a bit. 

“His blood - mine. His skin - mine. I’m the reason he’s alive, I won him fair and square.”

“Hey” Dean tried to protest.

“Oh shut up, you know I did.” Benny grumbled and Dean shut up.

Benny grabbed Dean’s jeans and pulled them down. “See that tattoo? The one that says Benny’s property with an outline of fangs? My fangs, my ass, my Dean.” A couple of the people whimpered at the sight of Dean’s firm and perfect ass. One even dared to inch a little closer. Benny growled some more and decided to continue his demonstration.

He reached into Dean’s coat pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube and quickly slicked up a finger and pushed it into Dean’s ass without a lot of preamble. Dean shouted in shock and in pleasure. The rest of the bar was silent, still, like a tableau. Benny made sure that his motions were obvious.

“I’m the one who gets to touch him, feel him, push into him. I’m the one he calls for, I’m the one who owns his orgasms, his body, his fucking soul.” As he spoke he worked up to two fingers that pushed in and out of Dean hard and fast.

Dean was moaning. He knew he should object to this public claiming, should be furious, embarrassed, but he was too busy feeling good to care. 

Benny slicked up his cock and stepped right up behind the bent over Dean and thrust into him. He set up a steady rhythm and kept talking. “Mine is the only cock that he rides. I’m the one who makes him feel good, or feel bad, or anything in between. Don’t know why you all got crazy in here, but you nee to understand, what you want? You can never have.”

Benny started to pound harder into Dean and Dean was shouting in pleasure. Benny tugged at Dean’s hair, and pulled him up a little bit. “Who do you belong to darlin’?” Benny asked loudly.

“You Benny, oh god, only you, always you. Just you.” Dean was panting, aching. “Please babe, give me a little more.”

“Sure thing.” Benny sank his fangs back in and Dean came all over the table. Once Benny had also crested his pleasure, he pushed Dean back down, “Lick up the table Dean, they don’t get one bit of you.”

“I’m not licking a fucking bar table Benny, I don’t want hep b, or some weird std or something” Dean hissed.

“Fine use your shirt then.” Benny agreed. Dean quickly wiped up his come, leaving not a trace. he pulled up his pants, wincing as he straightened.

“I think we made our point here.” Benny said. Sure enough the people blocking the door stepped back. They walked out of the bar in silence. Only after the door shut behind them did the cheering at the show begin. 

Dean flushed red and Benny smiled.

“So, definitely another witch still in town right? Because no way there wasn’t some weird mojo going on in there.” Dean said.

“Definitely. Let’s go hunting.” Benny said, feeling very lose and content with the universe.

Dean mostly felt sticky


	11. chapter 11

Anonymous said:Dirty!Denny: high school or undergrad Denny wherein they have a contest while simultaneously watching American football and NASTY making out - the contest is whoever can delay orgasm until half-time WINS! Maybe loser has to buy pizza? Pay for body shots? 

Okay this will veer a little from the prompt and you should totally picture this story as the same verse as dick art deanbenny (chapter 67 of days of dean and benny)

It was the start of fourth year and Dean and Benny had been dating for a few months. Benny had been trying to get Dean to move in with him - Dean spent 3 nights of the week there as it was anyways. But Dean always had some excuse, they weren’t even good ones.

They were on Benny’s couch watching their college’s football team lose horribly - as they tended to do. They had started with a drinking game for every fumble and interception but now in the third quarter were trying to come back from the brink. But when this lit, Dean’s midwestern twang came out a little more, and Benny found it as adorable as a box full of kittens.

Dean was sipping a coke that only had an ounce of whiskey in it, really cutting back from earlier. “I’m bored.” He declared in ringing tones as dropped heavily into Benny’s lap. Benny winced from the weight and the thought of a bored Dean. Bored Dean was a creative Dean, and he didn’t have bail money this month.

Benny thought fast, “How about a bet?” Dean perked up a little at that - he liked bets. Dean licked at Benny’s neck a little. When drunk he liked to lick.

“What sort of bet?” Dean asked, it was muffled against Benny’s skin.

Benny looked at the t.v. Smiled. “There’s two minutes thirty-five seconds left in the quarter. I have until the clock runs down to get you off. I do it, I win.”

“What would you win?” Dean was intrigued. It wasn’t really that much time. You had to figure maybe one time out, one or two commercial breaks. That much time on the clock was in reality ten or fifteen minutes. Plus with all the whiskey in Dean’s system, he was interested but going to be slow. He could win this.

“I win, you move in. You win, I get that tattoo you want me to have.” Benny offered.

“Deal.” Dean had this in the bag.

Dean was immediately dumped off of Benny’s lap and onto the couch. Benny was out of all his clothes in 15 seconds, and had Dean’s soft cock out in another 4. Benny didn’t even try for any warm up, just put his lips to that soft cock and started licking just as the game came back from commercial break and got going again.

It didn’t take much work to get Dean hard, but with how much whiskey he had had it would be tight getting him off in time. But Benny was determined to win. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, all the way down to the base. Dean’s cock hit his throat and Benny swallowed.

“Holy fuck, why didn’t I know you could do that?” Dean shouted as his hips tried to push him even deeper into Benny’s mouth. Benny pulled back, flicking his tongue over the tip of Dean’s dick, pressing hard against the slit for a moment.

“Been saving it for a special occasion.” Benny heard the announcer say commercial break and a minute forty left in the quarter. He got back to work, sucking hard, swallowing around the tip of Dean. Benny’s head bobbed furiously over Dean’s lap and Dean was having a real good time. But knew Benny wouldn’t get him off in time. Dean couldn’t figure out why Benny wasn’t using a finger (or two, or three) inside of Dean to help it all along. Dean started to fret that maybe Benny was trying to lose, that maybe Benny didn’t really want him to move in. If Benny didn’t have Dean’s cock lodged so firmly in his mouth, it would have wilted at the thought.

The game got going again and Benny pulled off.

“Sorry babe, just don’t think you’ll be able to win this one.” Dean sounded sad, he really didn’t want to win this bet. But he was confused why Benny was smiling like he had victory in the bag.

“You sure darlin’? What if I do this?” Benny straddled Dean’s lap and sunk down, impaling himself on Dean’s cock.

Oh, that’s what Benny’s fingers were doing, was Dean’s first thought. His second was, Oh holy shit I’m inside Benny. His third was adkljfd;lakkg;laliiffllkl.

“God Benny, so fucking hot and tight.” Dean moaned as Benny began to use his knees to move up and down on Dean’s cock. Their team called a time out with 55 seconds left in the quarter. Benny used the time given to work up a fast pace, rocking on Dean’s lap, slamming down hard. He latched onto Dean’s collarbone and bit. He lifted his hips back up and slammed down again. Only this time instead of biting, he began to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“Just think, if you moved in, of all the sex we could be having. All the ways we could tie each other up, the panty collection you wouldn’t have to hide.” Dean moaned and both men were growing frantic, Dean feeling pressure build up in his belly.

The announcer were counting down the last few seconds. Benny slammed down again, and clenched around Dean’s cock. “If you moved in, I’d wear my old uniform.” Dean was so goddamn close, but so was the time. Benny went for broke. “If you moved in, I’d let you call me Daddy.”

And that was all it took. Dean came hard inside of Benny just as the quarter closed out on the football game.

Both men were breathing heavily and looked at each other.

“Is it okay?” Benny asked.

“I’ll pack my bags tomorrow.” was Dean’s reply.


	12. chapter 12

warnings for serious dub-con, kidnapping, age difference (Benny is in his mid-30s, Dean just of age)

“Hey boss, happy birthday!” Garth called happily. The rest of the crew followed it up with a cheer. Benny grabbed a mug and knocked back the slightly better than average grog. 

“Thanks boys, did you have a good raid?”

His first mate Meg nodded, swiping a hand across her mouth, “Quick raid sir, the town barely put up a fuss, the new mayor was happy to keep the annual tribute going. There was also some nice stuff at the docks we scored.” At this sentence a bunch of the crew snickered. Benny raised a brow but everyone kept their mouths shut.

As Benny left the bar to head to his small house in the harbour, Meg yelled after him, “Enjoy your birthday gift!” The whole of the crew snickered and got back to drinking. So that’s what had them chuffed up. Benny wondered what his gift was, last year they brought him home a shark, it still happily swam in the bay. They named it Barry.

Benny entered his little house, not noticing anything different. Until he got to the bedroom. It wasn’t a shark. But they did put a festive bow on it.

On him.

The boy was young, but didn’t look too young - Benny was a pirate, not an asshole. His skin freckled, and sporting a workman’s tan. The crew had him chained to the headboard, wrists and a thin lead attached to a collar. The bow covered his groin, the only covering he was really allowed. Well except for the blindfold.

“My, my, what a lovely surprise.” Benny couldn’t help but say. A good man, would release the kid, but Benny never claimed to be a good man - he was one hell of a pirate.

The kid jerked his head at the words, trying to track the noise. “Let me go you son of a bitch.” The voice was deep, a little husky. Oh yes it would be a pleasure to hear that voice call his name. The boy rattled at the chains, but he wasn’t going anywhere.

Benny stripped his clothes off, and the boy froze at the sound, he knew that sound. “What’s your name boy?” Benny asked once all his clothes were off.

He watched the kid’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. “Dean.” The kid bit his lip. “Please let me go, I won’t tell anyone. Just let me go back.”

“How old are you Dean?” Benny asked. He sat on the edge of the bed, just put a hand on the boy’s ankle. Dean’s whole body tensed, but those fingers didn’t do anything more than lay there.

“19.” Dean tried to wiggle away but the chains and that hand kept him in place. “I have to go back or else…”

“Else what?” Benny asked, moving his fingers up and down the calf in a surprisingly soothing gesture.

“Or else Harbour Master Zachariah will collect on my dad’s debt via my little brother.” Ah, an indentured servant. That was an easy fix.

“Well Dean, in case you didn’t notice, we’re a pirate crew and we’re a good one. How about you make my birthday special and we’ll see if we can’t help you out with that situation.” Dean knew what the guy was getting at. Lots of the other workers on the dock had teased Dean or suggested things, but Dean had always stayed away from them. There were rumours of what men could do together, but Dean had never done anything.

“Sure then.” Dean tried to sound brave, casual, like this was no big deal. He could do this, it was no worse than when he signed up for servitude to protect his family. Dean really tried not to think about the darker things he had heard, about how some people like to make it hurt. How he might bleed. But he was strong, he could handle whatever. He felt that hand slide up his leg, up his thigh. Dean didn’t like that that calloused hand felt good. “Can you at least take the blindfold off?”

“Nope. My name’s Benny, you however should call me sir tonight.” With that Benny untied the bow covering Dean’s groin, and let out a pleased hum at the sight. “Anyone ever touch you before boy?”

“Yeah, lots of people.” Dean’s head rung a little from the smack it got. Apparently lying was bad, “No.” Another smack. Dean had always been cunning and figured it out right away. “No sir.”

“Good boy.” Dean had heard that before, it didn’t do anything for him. “Smart boy.” Okay at that Dean puffed his chest out a little, he was never called smart boy. “Have a little reward.” Dean couldn’t stop his hips from jerking as for the first time another person’s hand was wrapped around his cock. It pumped a couple times and Dean was harder than he had ever been before. He moaned. “Oh I like that sound.” 

Benny moved his hand again, just to hear that noise. He put a finger into Dean’s mouth, he wanted to see those pretty pink lips wrapped around something else, but wasn’t going to trust the boy with that - not yet. “Suck.” Dean was hesitant and Benny took the other hand off Dean’s cock and pinched a nipple - hard. “Suck” and Dean did as he was told. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked as the finger pushed back and forth, Dean tried to add his tongue into the mix, happy when the guy made a pleased sound and said good boy again.

“Can you take the blindfold off?” Dean asked again, breaking away from the finger. Benny pinched a nipple again, adding a hard twist. “Please sir. I want to see you.”

Benny moved on the bed and stretched his body over the boy. Dean moaned at the feeling of that weight on him, that pressure. And the feel of a cock against his own. Dean swore as Benny moved his hips a little, grinding the erections together. “No.” Benny whispered into Dean’s ear and then sucked on his neck right at the shoulder crux. Dean shouted - he never thought that would be such a sensitive place. Benny grinned, “I’m ugly and scarred and I like that hard on your pretty cock has, wouldn’t want to make it disappear.” Benny thrust his hips a little more, “Maybe we’ll pierce that pretty cock.” Dean winced at the thought of the pain, but was also maybe a little intrigued. “Or maybe your perky nipples, pierce them, attach a pretty chain between them, that I can pull on, lead you around with.”

Dean gasped and tried to thrust up, but Benny’s weight kept him down. “I thought if I was good you were going to let me go sir.”

“Oh silly boy. A lovely surprise like you? No, I don’t think I’ll be letting go of you anytime soon.” Dean wanted to protest but Benny had moved a hand down and pressed a finger against him, just below his balls and Dean was dying at how it felt. Especially when the finger slipped a little more and pressed against his hole, just pressed. Dean couldn’t help it and came.

Benny was pleased at how the boy looked when he orgasmed, flushed, a little sweaty. He pulled off and started swiping at the come and forced it into Dean’s mouth, Dean licked the fingers clean.

Benny took off the blindfold and saw sleepy, content green eyes. Dean saw an older man, scruffy and yes with a scar across his brow. But still. “You aren’t ugly. Sir.” Dean smiled.

“I know.” Benny grinned. “If I sit you up, chain your hands behind your back, you going to suck my cock like a good boy?”

“Yes sir.” Dean nodded. “Are you really going to keep me?” Dean hated how hopeful he sounded, but no one had ever wanted to keep him before, he was always the one easily let go of. 

“Hmmm, yes, been wanting a fun toy for when I’m at sea. I don’t see me getting tired of you anytime soon. Like the look of that collar around your neck.”

Dean liked the feel of it, “You make sure my brother is safe and you can do whatever you want to me. With me.” Dean flushed a little, “Even what you were talking about. You know.”

“Deal.” Benny said. “We’ll get you situated tomorrow, but for right now I’m not quite done with my birthday surprise.” Benny moved the chains around and was soon teaching Dean how to suck cock. Dean always was a quick learner.


	13. Chapter 13

ava-wilson-spn said:a dirty!denny prompt: “We shouldn’t be doing this” 

so many delightful ways that I could take this. a first instinct would seem to lean towards a cheating story, but I don’t and won’t write a story about infidelity. EVER, (well there is one exception but we’ll ignore that for right now because spoilers) but there are many ways to unspool something like this.

 

Dean was supposed to marry well. He was heir to such a title and fortune, that it was just assumed that he would marry another from nobility. That was what his dad figured on, was insisting on.

But Dean was stubborn and took after his mom. Love, love mattered more than status.

Which is why he was by the lake again on the day that their stable master took the mares to the lake for water. That Benny often strips off his shirt and jumps into the lake is only an added bonus.

Dean also stripped in and dived in beside Benny. The both came up for air at the same time and just sort of stared at each other. Swimming in this lake had been something they had done together for years, but things had changed since Dean had come back from university, since they had grown up.

Dean reached a hand out and brushed it against Benny’s beard.

“I missed watching you grow this.” He said, stroking the soft hair.

Benny twisted his head a little so as to kiss that hand. “I’m not, it was pretty patchy for the first few weeks.” Benny kissed those fingertips.

“We shouldn’t be doing this sir.” Benny said pulling away from his best friend, thinking of all the lectures that John Winchester had given him about he and Dean having to accept their proper places.

“Dean. My name is still Dean.” Dean moved his hand so that it gripped Benny’s neck, so that it drew Benny in. Drew Benny close enough so that their chests just lightly brushed against each other. Benny rested his head on the slighter man’s shoulder.

“Dean.” he breathed out slowly. He couldn’t help but brush his lips against the smooth shoulder that had just a few freckles, though more would emerge by summer’s end.

They had kissed a few times before Dean had left for school, but today, in this moment they knew things would go farther. It was Dean whose hand stroked down Benny’s shoulder and grabbed fingers. It was Dean who pulled Benny to the shore so that they rested in the grass and flowers. It was Dean who laughed and plucked a dandelion and tucked it behind Benny’s ear.

But it was Benny who drew Dean in for another kiss. It was Benny’s hands that first dropped into the waistband of breeches, to grab and knead Dean’s ass. To pull Dean more on top of him. He could take the weight, used to far heavier loads in his work.

Dean rolled his hips a little, seeking more heat, more friction. Just more. 

Benny tried to be a voice of reason just once more, “Dean, we shouldn’t -”

Dean just bit Benny’s lip. Then Benny’s neck. And collarbone. And nipple. Benny got hint and went back to squeezing Dean’s ass, to making sure that they were as close as they could be.

Only Dean wanted more. He pushed up from Benny and undid ties and buttons so to slip his breeches down. Dean put his fingers to Benny’s pants as well and waited for Benny’s nod. He undid what needed undoing and just looked at the feast laid out before him. He had seen Benny naked a hundred times, but always when they were younger. Even as they were older, it still hadn’t meant anything for a long time and by the time they realized what they felt, Dean was off to school, so there had been no chance for more. But now Dean could look. He could watch as Benny’s thick cock, filled and stood straight, flushed red. He reached out a tentative hand and touched.

Dean smiled at Benny’s moan. He always liked the sounds Benny made. He slowly tightened his grip and twisted a little, moved his palm up and down. It felt so different from touching himself, he knew what he liked, but he wanted to know what Benny wanted. So he asked.

Benny managed to gasp out, “That’s good, really good brother. I also like my balls being touched.” Dean happily added his other hand so that it was squeezing, massaging Benny’s balls. He kept this up for a few minutes, ignoring his own ache, his own weeping cock. But then he remembered something that he had overheard a couple other guys talking about one night drunk at a pub. 

Dean moved himself forward a little more, angled just a little bit and sure enough their dicks were touching. They both almost shouted at the feeling, hard muscle soft, warm flesh. Dean used both hands to wrap around them both and slowly pumped.

Oh god, it felt so good. To be so close to Benny, to rub against him like this was more than Dean had thought he could ever have. It was all he wanted to have. Only it got better as Benny added in his hand so that his fingers sort of rub against, brushed over the tip of their cocks.

Dean lost all sense of rhythm as Benny brought his finger to his mouth to taste. It was only a few more pumps until both guys came. They were a mess. They were so happy.

A little while later they went back into the lake to cool off, to clean off. Dean couldn’t stop touching Benny.

“Will you always be mine?” Dean asked quietly.

Benny looked so sad. “Dean, we shouldn’t be doing this.” But he couldn’t let go.

“No,” Dean said, “Forget the rest, what might come. Will you always be mine, if I promise my heart - it is always yours.”

“Yes Dean, I swear.” They lined up the scars on their hands from the blood oath they took to each other when they were five. They didn’t let go for a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

(Basically picture Dean as James Bond-esque and Benny his Q)

“I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious,” Dean said charmingly.

“Oh really, and what’s that?” Benny didn’t look up from putting together the field kit.

“You’re drawn to me.” Dean winked, Benny didn’t notice, “You can’t escape your burning desire for me, and we should just give in, remove all this sexual tension from our work environment.” Dean, ignoring Benny’s long standing orders put his hands on the work bench. Only to receive a small electric charge. He swore and shook his hands out.

“Told you not to touch my work table.” Benny said mildly and handed over the agent’s field kit, “Try not to die.”

*******

“I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.” Two months later Dean tried the line again.

“What, you want to talk about the likelihood of that guy giving you the clap on your last mission?” Benny grinned and leaned back, pleased at the pout on Dean’s face.

“I’ve been tested, I’m clean.” Dean sighed, “I meant our unbridled passion for each other.”

Benny snorted, “Where do you even come up with that idea?”

“Come on, I’m adorable.” Dean rocked back and forth on his heels a little.

“That doesn’t mean I want to land in your bed.” 

Dean smiled gleefully, “So you do think I’m adorable.”

Benny tossed Dean a poison pen and an exploding thermos mug, “Try not to mess up that pretty face of yours.”

*******

Dean walked into his apartment, stiff, exhausted. He knew he should have his side checked out but he and his brother had been sewing themselves up for years, he knew his stitches were fine. He just wanted a whiskey and some nice, quiet oblivion for a few hours, forget all the dead that had been left behind.

He walked into his bedroom and knew right away the room felt off. With one hand he turned on the lights and the other was reaching for his gun. He realized that it was Benny.

Benny.

On his bed.

With no shirt on.

“Hey chief, I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.” Benny grinned and Dean swallowed.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Dean put the gun on top of the dresser.

“You don’t want to fuck me.” Benny sounded confident, at ease.

“How is that obvious, I flirt with you all the time. I want you in my bed.” Dean was utterly confused, though that could have also been the 36 hours awake. Dean’s eyes kept being distracted by all the tattoos on Benny’s shoulders, his strong, thick, shoulders. Dean hope he wasn’t drooling.

“Yeah, but you don’t want to fuck me, you want me to take you apart.” Benny got up off the bed and pulled down his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear.

Dean was happy there was a wall right there for him to collapse against. “This is the blood loss isn’t it? I’m hallucinating.”

Benny walked slowly over to Dean and started undressing him. He checked the dressing on Dean’s sighed, pleased there was no additional blood or sign of infection. 

“You up for this chief?” Benny asked, kneeling at Dean’s feet and helping take his shoes off.

“I don’t think I can be very active.” Dean admitted. 

“How about I just take care of you then.” Benny offered.

Dean kept his back against the wall, he doubted he could stand on his own. He just sort of nodded and wondered what would happen. 

What would happen is Benny undoing Dean’s pants with his teeth.

“Where’d you lean to do that?” Dean asked, voice a little hoarse.

“Been watching your videos chief.” Benny leaned back on his heels, “Might have made me a copy or two.” He nudged pants and underwear down just enough so that Dean’s long and curved cock eased out, half hard already.

“Isn’t that illegal?” Dean asked, using what few brains cells were still functioning. “Also kinky as fuck, would have been you for being into watching.”

“mmm, like watching you. Like watching you just shatter all those men and women. Liked knowing that I was going to be the one to shatter you.”

“Big talk.” Dean said.

Benny’s reply was to bite the inside of his thigh. Hard. Dean gave up on those last few brain cells and focused on sensation. Benny wasn’t gentle, but Dean was okay with that. His hands were rough as they tugged at Dean’s cock, as a barely lubed finger slowly breached into his body.

Then Benny’s hot mouth was there, around his cock. Sucking, licking, just the barest scrape of teeth. Years of government training on staying cool flew out the window as all Dean could do was feel. He moaned, managed to get his fingers to work enough to grab onto Benny’s hair and to just hold on.

Dean hung on as Benny swallowed around him, as a second finger was added and brushed against his prostate. Between the fingers inside him and the mouth around him, Dean lost control all too quick and was soon coming down Benny’s throat, not saying a word, only gasping for air.

Benny eased back and away. He grinned pleased, that he had made Dean look like that.

“Tell me we’re doing that again.” Dean finally managed to say

“I’d think that would be obvious.” Benny replied.


	15. For Meldarlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/b/o warning for public sex, sort of humiliation, rough sex, serious dub con, and probably some other stuff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meldarlin said:  
> Good evenin' sweets! <3 A prompt for tonight, if you've time and room for it. a/b/o!verse, Benny in a rut? *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> In your brain picture dark angel era Jensen and the 100 version of Ty Olsson, because that just makes this delicious.

_Sam was safe, Sam was safe, Sam was safe._ Dean kept repeating this mantra as the guards strung him to the post in the middle of the courtyard. _Sam was safe and hopefully not seeing this. God don't let Sam be seeing this, please don't let him see this_. 

It seemed that the guard stringing him up was able to read minds, although word of Dean's protectiveness had spread through the keep. "Your brother is at the other end of the compound, being kept occupied in the library. Worst case and he figures out something is going on, the chief scholar is under orders to knock him out. He'll never hear of this." The guard gave a sympathetic squeeze to Dean's shoulder and Dean relaxed a little. It was something, not much but something. 

Dean was a little thankful for the post to be honest, his forced heat was settling in and he was shaky, sweating, and starting to pour slick out. It felt gross in his pants. He tried not to hear the roar of the people standing on the battlements. Oh good the gross sticky clothes didn't matter, they ripped them off him. So now he was naked, horny, and about to have alphas in a frenzy come out the gate to get him. He started to laugh a little hysterically.

 

************

When Dean had struck the deal, he hadn't expected this. All he knew was that the village he had lived in with his brother was being razed to the ground by raiders, monsters, from the west. He packed up what valuables he could, grabbed Sam and ran North, it was the only direction that no one would look for them. Only it seems they never did have good luck and were caught by some northern barbarians, the very reason why no one else had fled in this direction. Rumours of their wildness were legendary. The painted themselves blue and fought without armor. Dark magics, cannibalism, shape shifting, every bed time nightmare was supposed to be their hobby.  _Don't leave your toys out or a North man will come and eat you up._ Sam had always laughed off the story - but he gave Dean a protection amulet for hunting, just in case.

The minute they were caught and bound, the raiders took a good sniff and realized what they had. An omega - a young omega, Dean was not yet 21.

"Please," Dean begged, "We flee from Crowley's men from the west, we beg sanctuary." Dean swallowed heavily and leaned forward to the commander and whispered, "You smell what I am. Add in this - I am a virgin. I offer myself to your lord in exchange for safety for my beta brother." The commander raised his brow in shock, but nodded. 

And so they traveled for almost a week before arriving at a dark and imposing wall. The drawbridge was lowered and in the Winchesters went to their future. They were shocked at how well they were treated, but word had been sent ahead as to the prize that had been recovered. There was a comfortable room, warm baths, hot food. When asked if they needed anything and Sam joked about a book to read, the maid lead them to the library. And Sam swooned. He met the head scholar Charlie and immediately settled in - Dean wondered if Sam would even make it back to their room that night.

Dean was then lead to what looked like a throne room, and met the ruler of the keep. Dean thought that this was his fate met, to be used perhaps here and now and for Sam's safety it would be worth it. But no. The lord was already mated and in a love match and would not stray. But the chance to have so fresh an omega would not be overlooked. So Dean would be a prize for certain alphas who had distinguished themselves in service.

Dean grew paler as he was told that his heat would be forced upon him, and he would be strung up in the courtyard, and the selected alphas would fight for him - the one to reach him first would claim him. It was barbaric and Dean said as such. 

"Be thankful that we are not just making you a camp whore. You will be mated to one of the greatest of our fighters, it is an honour." The viceroy to the lord said in a sneer. 

The lord gestured the officious man away. "This is our way, but I promise you - the alpha who wins you, will mate you, claim you, be yours forever. They will treat you well and honour you. I demand nothing less from my people. But you are an outsider, you have to prove how far you are willing to go to join us."

Dean nodded and drank the disgusting tea that they gave him. His heat started three days later. His body had warmed and he started to produce slick in the morning. A maid came and stripped the wet sheets from the bed. Sam was grossed out by Dean, Sam was so happy he was beta and didn't have to deal with the hyper hormones and biological sex drive and went to hide in the library. 

Dean was fed, bathed, treated almost royally, but never offered any relief for the growing ache in his body. Finally the commander who brought Dean to the compound came to bring Dean out to the courtyard. They walked in silence for a bit. "There was a bit of luck," the man finally said, "Your sheets, your scent only triggered 3 of the 5 men who were going to fight for you. The other two have bowed out."

Dean stared at the man in horror, "You mean you actually triggered a full alpha rut in these guys? I'm going to be strung up for them, I'm dead."

"No, you're not." The commander quietly slipped a small knife into Dean's palm as he was handed over to the guard to be tied to the post.

***********

Someone up high started a drum beat that got faster and faster. Dean wondered how the guy was matching it to his heartbeat so well. At this point his knees could barely keep him up. The drum reached a crescendo and then stopped. The lord stood, "Begin." was all he said and three different doors opened and three men came running out.

Dean managed to raise his head enough to see the three men who came through. He didn't really register what they looked like, all he could see was the aggression as they tried to rush to his post. He could smell them, their ruts. Two were repugnant to him - but one, one was the smell of leather, and dark wood, rain on leaves, of everything Dean loved when he went hunting alone. One of the three men smelled perfect, only in the clash of their bodies he couldn't tell which one it was. One of three was removed easily from the fight, picked off and knocked out. A couple beta soldiers quickly removed him from the field. Dean was happy to realize the scent that was calling to him, that was making him strain against his bonds was still in the courtyard with him.

At this point the two men on the field in front of him were circling each other, eyes feral, lost to hormones. Dean tracked them as best he could, though his vision was going a little hazy at the corners, body shuddering, cramping for the need of an alpha cock. But he's aware enough to know that the one he wants - the one he needs has blue tattoos above his eyes, thick beard, and rather crazy hair. All he's wearing is a loincloth and Dean can seeing how his erection is tenting it from 20 feet away. He watching as  _his_ alpha charges the other guy who manages to roll away at the last second. 

Dean focuses enough to remember the small blade in his hand and saws away at the ropes. It's going slower than he would like, his sweat causing the blade to slip more than once as the sound of alpha growls and thrown punches and the cheering of the crowd rings in his ears. He watches as his knocks the other guy down and that alpha stays down.  _His_ alpha starts to come closer to Dean sure in his victory and Dean notices the beaten man start to sit up and pull his own dagger out. For a second Dean wonders where that blade came from. And then he realizes that it is a threat to his would be mate.

Everyone focuses on an alpha's possessiveness, forgetting about what an omega's need can do. They think of weak people in bed, weeping, pouring out slick and begging to be fucked. Which is true, but some are also trained hunters and some are just as possessive.

"Oh hell no!" Dean yells snapping through the last of his bonds and running. He pushes his alpha out of the way and slams into the horrid smelling man. Dean's heat has fully taken over his brain, breaking his control. He pushes the small blade into the man's eye and rips out his throat with his teeth. Dean stands and backs away, shuddering, gasping as the blood coats his face, as the alpha lays dying at his feet.

The whole of the crowd watching is silent. The last of Dean's strength gives out and his knees hit the dirt, soaking in the blood of the dead alpha. The last alpha left standing roars and picks Dean up, momentum taking them to a stone wall. Dean wraps his legs around the alpha automatically, moaning at the feel of that cock, brushing against where it is needed most. They stare at each other dead in the eye, breathing harshly. The alpha licks the other man's blood off of Dean's face. 

"Only me on you." he growls.

"Yes." Dean hisses back. The second he is clean Dean leans in for a kiss. "My alpha. My fucking alpha." The kiss is denied though and the alpha shifts his weight and throws Dean down to the ground. Dean is at first confused as his head hangs down, trying to breath on his hands and knees, his body so close to shutting down completely. "Alpha please." He calls, hating that he sounds needy.

Then he feels the weigh of the alpha on his back, and nothing exists for him save the feeling of the alpha's teeth sinking into his neck, claiming him, scarring him forever as the alpha's property. It wasn't a gentle, polite bite. Dean howled at the pain as the teeth sank deep. The teeth scraped and pulled at skin for a good few seconds but the guy let go - Dean's blood dripping from the wound.

"My omega claimed!" The alpha yelled and then the crowd finally went wild, screaming in pleasure at the show.

"Not quite." Dean managed to whisper, "how bout you do your goddamn job and make me feel better. Fuck me already, or aren't you alpha enough?"

Okay, that might not have been the best idea as the alpha grabbed Dean's neck and forced his head to the ground, and then pulled up Dean's hips. But the heat of the alpha's body, the scent of his mate was too intense for Dean and he moaned. The alpha didn't check if Dean was ready, just thrust in to Dean's slick sodden hole in one rough motion. Even with his slick, with his heat, this hurt. But Dean couldn't stop pushing back for more. This came under what he called the good sort of pain. But then the heat of the alpha pulled out and he stepped away stepped away and Dean whimpered at the loss.

"Changed my mind." the alpha stepped in front of Dean  and used his bare foot to nudge Dean's head up. Dean pushed up a little and watched as the alpha, not even remotely caring about the crowd stripped off the cloth covering him. There were several whistles of appreciation and Dean's brain broke at the size of the alpha's cock. So thick, so hard, curved just a bit, shining a little with Dean's slick. Dean was surprised his body had actually accepted that length. Dean bit his lower lip hard not wanting to make another needy noise.

"Pretty mouth, put it to use." the alpha said pushing his hips a little forward. Dean gave the tip a small kitten lick. He had tasted his slick before, he was a curious guy, but it tasted so different licking it off the cock of an alpha in a rut. The scent of the alpha here was so much stronger, and was making Dean so hungry. The crowd booed. But at the growl of the alpha the hecklers stopped. "Open wide" the alpha said softly but firmly. Dean did as he was told, scared he was going to be choked right away, but the alpha just put a bit of his cock in, but even that was enough to stretch Dean's mouth wide. Dean wondered how much of it he could actually take. He found out shortly it wasn't much. But he did what he could, thinking of the time he caught some people having sex by the lake and maybe stayed to watch, thinking of the jokes alphas told in the pub. He tried sucking a bit, like it was a cool dessert, pleased when the alpha moaned. The crowd clapped appreciatively. Dean flushed and started to pull away.

"Shhh, just focus on me, you please me omega." Dean would have smiled if his mouth wasn't full of cock. "Now lick at where my knot will soon pop. Bite a little." Dean felt his body pump even more slick out at the thought of the alpha's knot, his thighs completely drenched at this point. He nibbled as instructed, happy when the alpha yanked at his hair, moving his head to wherever the alpha wanted it to be. He liked how the calloused fingers dug deep and pressed on his scalp, the pressure brought some focus back to his brain. Eventually though alpha instinct won out of the enjoyment of Dean's mouth and he pulled away. He used his foot this time to nudge Dean down and Dean complied.

He rested his head on his arms on the ground and raised his ass in the ass. Offered himself as willingly as he could under the circumstances. The alpha growled at the sight on the ground before him and went back around Dean. He couldn't help himself and sunk his teeth into Dean's ass, leaving another full claiming mark. The crowd roared at the show, Dean moaned as happy chemicals flooded his brain at the feel of the second claim mark.

The alpha eventually let go, licked at the bit of blood and the teeth marks. He licked his way up the knobs of Dean's spine, occasionally stopping to nip a little. Dean squirmed back into the feeling wanting more. The alpha was pleased at the responses of the young man. He couldn't help it but bit into the mark on the neck again as he slammed his cock into the open and leaking hole. Both men shouted and knew this time the alpha wouldn't be pulling out. The alpha growled and wrapped his thick fingers around Dean's hips, dug in. Dean could feel the nails biting into his skin - he didn't mind.

All Dean cared about was the drag of that cock inside him. The alpha was setting a punishing pace, rocking hard into Dean, almost pulling out and slamming back in. He only stilled his hips when he wanted to lean down to bit some more at Dean's neck, shoulders, ear, anything that was in reach.

Dean was numb to anything but the feeling low in his body. He knew the crowds had to still be there, but they were nothing to him at this point, all that he knew was the feel of that cock hitting his prostate again and again, the pain of those fingers, the bites lining his skin. All he knew was the smell enveloping around him. Just as he had adjusted to the feel of the cock, there was more pain, more pressure as the alpha roughly pushed so that his knot was in Dean. At this the alpha removed one hand from Dean's hip and used it to pull hard at Dean's hair. Dean hissed at the combination of pain on his scalp and pleasure in his ass. He rocketed up at the pull so that now he was kneeling his back against the alpha's chest.

The alpha's chest hair was rubbing against his back, it felt nice. Nicer was the hand sliding out of his hair and closing just a little around his throat. "I want to hear you scream. And then I want you to say thank you for my knot." That hand slid down more, pulling at a nipple hard, making Dean shout in shock. He never played with his nipples when he masturbated so he was surprised as the lightening of pleasure snaked through his body. The alpha's hand kept travelling down and finally, finally touched the omega's cock. Those thick fingers easily encased his dick and set a punishing pace, harder quicker than Dean went, but it matched the timing of the cock pumping in and out of him.

It didn't take long for Dean to come and he did indeed shout. So did the crowd. It wasn't much longer before the alpha came as well, with just a growl of pleasure. They both collapsed into the dirt, the alpha making sure to pillow Dean's head with his arm. The alpha's free hand was covered in cum and slick and Dean went to clean him up but the alpha shook his head no. Dean watched as the alpha licked his own fingers clean. Dean really liked the look of those fingers. 

The crowd slowly dispersed as the show was over. The commander who had given Dean the small knife came over with a blanket and some of his men who had a cot to carry the two men to privacy, since they couldn't exactly walk for the next little bit until Benny's knot shrunk again. The commander directed them to a small private room. The alpha now had his own space since he was mated. And he was getting a promotion with Dean having killed the other alpha.

The other men managed to roll the two onto the bed, made sure that there was water, some snacks, knowing the men wouldn't really be leaving the room for a couple days. "The lord sends his regards and felicitations. The show you two provided, a lot of people are going to be busy tonight." the commander smiled, "I was hoping you would win Benny. Congratulations." The door shut quietly.

Dean lifted his head a little, "Your name is Benny?" he asked.

"Yup. I'll take real good care of you omega." The alpha drawled.

"I can take care of myself." Dean protested.

"I noticed." The alpha said, snorting a little. He had enjoyed the sight of the other alpha with his throat torn out. Finally they were able to separate and Benny got them water, some food, waited for them both to need round two. A false, triggered, heat was always quicker but also more intense and Benny could feel his brain already receding wanting more of the sweet omega spread before him.

Dean noticed the hungry look in the alpha's eyes, the way his cock was already swelling again. Dean leaned up and whispered, "Thank you for your knot."

"By the time this is over you'll be composing sonnets to it." the alpha promised.

He wasn't, mainly because Dean wasn't musical, but oh god did everyone get tired of hearing about Benny's prowess in bed.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“To be fair, you can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dean said cheerfully.

Before Benny could respond a guy in a hazmat suit said: “Please finish stripping down sirs - you’ve been contaminated with an unknown substance and must be scrubbed down.”

Benny kept glaring at Dean as he stripped to skin. Dean’s wolf whistle didn’t help matters. As the spray from the hose hit Benny and a stranger used the worst loofah ever created with some weird chemical soap Benny began to yell at Dean.

“WARN ME? WARN ME? Yelling oops duck as a strange powder is thrown into our face from a centuries old booby trap is not a warning.”

“Sure it is,” Dean pouted, “You didn’t get a full blast in the face or anything.” The guy scrubbing Dean down was starting to get to the fun bits and Dean paused, “Should a chemical wash be turning me on?” Dean looked at himself and sure enough he was getting hard. “Really, should that be happening? Also I feel a little hot and funny, kind of like I want to hump the guy in the rubber suit. And sorry dude, but you really aren’t my type.”

Charlie spoke to the guys from behind the glass, “We just got back an analysis of the powder and it seems like,” she paused to giggle, “You got roofied. It’s this weird floral combination that it seems is supposed to make you super horny and then pass out for a few hours.” By this point Dean was sweating and his dick was hard and leaking just a bit. Benny was quickly following suit.

“Right,” Benny growled. “We’re clean enough, get your grubby hands off of my Dean and get the hell out. Charlie you damn well better not record this. And once we’ve passed out cover our asses with a blanket.” The second the guys cleared the door, Benny was grabbing Dean and pushing him into the wall. “Now what have we learned about pushing things that look they might be secret buttons in old underground bunkers?” Benny scraped his teeth over Dean’s adam’s apple and then sucked hard.

“Totally always do it?” Dean moaned a little and tried to wrap his legs around Benny but Benny pushed him away.

“So the wrong answer darlin.” Benny moved hard and fast and before Dean realized what was happening his face was smooshed against the wall and Benny had starting smacking his ass hard. “You” smack. “Don’t” smack. “Touch.” smack “Strange nobs and buttons in mysterious bunkers that we are exploring for shady government agencies.” There was a flurry of smacks with that sentence that rocked Dean’s hips. His dick was bouncing against the concrete wall. It should have hurt - it did hurt - but was also enough to make him come. Dean moaned and sunk against the cool concrete. But Benny was relentless. He pushed Dean to his knees. “Clean that mess up.” Benny held Dean’s head as Dean licked the wall free of his come. He then turned Dean a bit and just gestured.

Dean immediately started licking Benny’s cock. Benny held Dean’s hair and pushed him into the pace that Benny wanted, snapping his hips so that his cock was hitting Dean’s throat. Dean moaned in pleasure at the abuse. That was enough to tip Benny over the edge and he shot down Dean’s throat.

He sank to the ground beside Dean and saw that he was already hard again. Benny wondered how they were going to handle this when the door cracked open and a jumbo costco sized tube of lube got tossed in along with a few towels.

“Wouldn’t mind some rope while you’re at it, and some juice or something.” Benny called out. He rolled over and started working Dean’s cock with his hand. He kept up a brutal pace, his grip just short of painful. There was a thunk as the asked for supplies were tossed in. “I’m going to tie you up darlin’, make you scream. And maybe if you are very very good for me I’ll let you fuck me.” And that was enough to get Dean to come a second time.

Benny kept working Dean’s cock until Dean whimpered and Benny let go. “What do we do in mysterious rooms Dean?” Benny asked, bringing over the rope. He dangled an end over Dean’s chest.

“Totally touch everything.” Dean grinned and winked up at Benny.

“Oh darlin, you’re going to be sorry for that.” By the time the substance was worked out of their system, Dean had yet to say it had been a bad idea.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning blood murder dark

Warning: blood, violence, murder, dark. Demon Dean and Bad Vampire Benny

Dean was always the romantic sort - he lit some candles, put on some old Marvin Gaye - even went full cliched and spread around some rose petals. The dyed black ones were expensive as fuck, but worth it for how they looked against the red sheets.

The girl whimpered on the bed, skin pale, paler where the black ropes pressed into her. Dean grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears. “Shhh, shhh. I told you I paid for the flowers, you don’t have to worry about that. It’s important to support small businesses. Now you have to be quiet or you’ll ruin the surprise.” Dean kissed her forehead. She tried to shy away but Dean held her in place. His eyes went black. Before he could do anything, Dean heard the door open.

He quickly put on a party hat and added one to the girl on the bed. Benny opened the door to the bedroom and Dean yelled out “Happy Birthday!” And blew into the noise maker.

Benny smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “Not sure it’s actually my birthday, darlin.” Benny moved closer and kissed Dean. 

“Well, it could be, or we could call it your unbirthday!” Dean shrugged, “You’ve never said when your birthday was, so I decided to make it up. Got you a surprise and everything.” Dean stepped to the side so that Benny could see his gift. “She had a donor card, I checked type AB and everything. Wanted you to have your favourite.” 

“Dinner in bed isn’t the biggest surprise ever darlin.” Benny said, “But she does look mighty tasty.” Benny approached the bed, sat on and brushed his rough fingers through her hair. “Hey pretty girl.”

Benny turned his head at noise and realized that Dean was stripping naked. The girl started to cry more and shake her head at the sight of the naked man. Benny cradled her head, “Hush baby hush, whatever he’s planning, it isn’t rape.”

Dean nodded, “He’s right. I’m even a little offended. I haven’t cheated on Benny ever. I’m evil, but not cruel.” He got closer to the bed, fully nude. The girl didn’t take her eyes off of him until Benny tapped her shoulder. When she turned her scream would have pierced their ears if she hadn’t been gagged. The sight of Benny’s fangs was terrifying. 

She was so focused that she barely noticed when Dean pulled her hair back and cut her throat so deep it almost severed her head. Dean tilted her so that the blood sprayed and poured all over Dean’s naked body. It took a couple minutes but Dean was soon drenched. Benny licked his lips and growled a little.

Dean grabbed the limp body and carried it to the bathroom to be dealt with later. He returned to the room and hopped on the bed. He lay down, reaching up and grabbing the headboard.

“Go to town babe.” Dean smiled.

“You treat me too nice darlin mine.” Benny said. He didn’t know where to begin. He noticed a small splatter on Dean’s jaw line and licked that off. “Close your eyes.” He drawled. Dean gave a wink before he did so.

Benny didn’t have any order or plan, he just licked at random. He sucked a drip off Dean’s ear, lathed a path up Dean’s thigh. He licked the blood off a nipple, stopping to do a little extra nibbling.

“Can’t decide what’s sweeter - her blood or your skin.”

“I used that brown sugar scrub you got me for my dry skin. I like it.” Dean said. He rocked his hips up, desperate for more contact. Pouting when he doesn’t get it.

“Patience baby.” Benny dug his tongue into Dean’s belly button where some of the blood pooled. It tickled and Dean couldn’t stop the giggle. 

Benny spent forever it seemed licking at every single finger, sucking each into his mouth. When Dean moaned Benny was proud of himself. He finally inched back down the bed and properly settled between Dean’s legs. He licked slowly at Dean’s cock, making sure that each and every drop was cleaned up. Only by the time the blood was gone, precum was sliding down the length. Benny lapped that up too.

“Lube, babe.” Benny said.

“Prepped earlier, good to go.” Benny touched and only now realized that Dean had a plug in. 

“What a good little boy scout.” Benny wasn’t gentle as he yanked the plug out. But Dean didn’t need a gentle Benny. Benny pulled Dean’s legs up, so that his ankles were on Benny’s shoulders. Benny didn’t even check if Dean was stretched enough or how much lube was still left, he just slid his cock on home.

Both men shouted at the intrusion, Dean almost too tight. Benny didn’t give him anytime to adjust though just started pushing hard. He kept the thrusts short, fast, brutal. He leaned down to kiss Dean, forcing Dean to be almost bent in half. Dean just begged for more.

Benny knew he was getting close and let one leg drop down so that he could lay more on top of Dean. Dean died at the feeling of Benny pushing inside him and the drag of Benny’s stomach against his cock. But it was Benny sinking his fangs into Dean’s neck that pushed Dean over into his orgasm, deep and hard enough that Dean blacked out for a minute.

When he came to, Benny was wiping any traces of blood and come off his skin. He threw the towel away and wrapped Dean in his arms.

He kissed where he had bit. “That was a lovely birthday surprise darlin, but what are we doing about clean up?”

“Sam’ll be by any minute, and he’ll drop the body at the hospital, she was an organ donor after all.”

“That’s nice.” Benny blew out the candles beside the bed. You always have to be careful with open flames.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty crack like

Benny had known from the moment he met him that there was something off about Dean Winchester. He seemed too perfect. No one had eyes that shade, the perfect amount of freckles, those goddamn lips quirked in a grin. He always smiled when he saw Benny.

Plus the guy could fix engines, make a perfect pie crust and sing all of Led Zepplin II. It just wasn’t right. How on earth did Benny’s dream man end up living next door. He took to secretly spying on the guy, hoping to find out that he was mean to old ladies, didn’t return his library books, something - anything, but nope the guy stayed perfect.

All that happened was that his wrist was getting sore from wanking to the sight of the guy walking around in his boxers.

Until the one night when Dean was a little tipsy, and had been dropped off by his brother (another too perfect specimen). Dean was bouncing cheerfully around his house and forgot to close the blinds in his bedroom. Dean had a night light that shot the the galaxy up onto his ceiling. Benny was charmed by this, especially when drunk Dean waved at the stars and shouted, “Hi Mom! Earth is awesome!” Benny smiled at the big dope. What happened next had him smiling a little less. And double checking the locks on his door.

The next morning, he tried to stay calm as he knocked on Dean’s door. 

Dean opened wearing only beat up jeans, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“Oh come on!” Benny yelled staring at perky nipples and a tattoo.

Dean frowned, it made him look like a kicked puppy. “What did I do wrong?”

Benny forgot his plans to be calm and just blurted, “I saw you last night when you thought you were alone.”

Dean paled. “Oh, um…so…yeah…please don’t kill me?”

Benny was confused, “Shouldn’t I be saying that?”

“Why?” Dean gestured towards the living room and Benny automatically went in.

“Because you are an alien?” Benny couldn’t stop himself and touched Dean’s chest, it felt like skin. It felt human. He brushed his finger over the skin and watched as Dean shivered and giggled.

“Stop that, flesh is so sensitive.” Dean complained.

“You had scales, your skin looked hard, greens and blues.” Benny said, touching the skin some more.

Dean looked so proud, “Sammy came up with it, took him years to perfect. It’s a mix of science and maybe magic? I don’t know. I just know I take an injection in the morning and BOOM! Like 18-20 hours of looking human. Made traveling here a lot easier.”

“You look like a Doctor Who creature.”

“I know right?” Dean was so cheerful about his secret being out. “That’s why a bunch of us actually came here. We saw Doctor Who and thought it was a documentary. Man that was a bummer, but me and Sammy liked it here, so we decided to stay. You have burgers and pie, and Sammy likes your labs, thinks they are adorable.”

“So not here to invade?” Benny was a little relieved. And wondering why he was taking this so well.

“No, more a study abroad sort of thing.” Dean wanted Benny to put his fingers back on his skin but had no idea how to ask.

“Okay, but how did you learn how to blend in so well. The only reason I caught on something was weird was that you were a little to perfect.” Benny scowled a little, this was bugging him.

Dean flushed red. “Well we sort of had to tap into people’s minds a bit in order to figure out stuff. Checked out a lot of brains, some people are mean - just so icky in there. But one day there was you. You were stopped at a street light and whistling. It was the first time I heard whistling and I liked it so I may have latched onto your brain and then built my whole human thing around what you wanted in a perfect person.” 

Benny’s jaw dropped, “You designed your human skin and knowledge to fit what I liked?”

“Sure, I mean I lucked out that it fit with who I generally was, I just sort of needed to learn about pie. Pie is so worth all the bullshit humanity entails.” Benny did have to agree with that point.

Benny unfortunately immediately went into porn brain. “When you say designed to be perfect for me, do you mean  _perfect_  for me?”

Dean was confused for a second and then clued in, “Ooooh like for sex? Because I think so? Is this what you like?” Dean dropped his jeans, he hadn’t been wearing underwear. Dean looked down at himself, poked at the dick. “You guys really just have it all hanging out, that’s so weird. But I guess it seemed to fit what you dreamed about, though it’s sort of hanging here, not like how it looked in your head. Did I plan this body wrong?” 

Benny swallowed. “Nope, you planned it perfectly. Want me to show you how it’s supposed to work?”

Dean grinned, “Yeah that’d be great. I watched Casa Erotica 4, but the girls weren’t really my thing. I think I did it wrong.”

Benny choked on his laughter, “Perhaps, but here how’s this?” Benny sank gracefully to his knees and started sucking at Dean’s perfect for Benny cock.

Within just a couple minutes Dean was moaning and rocking his hips and one hand just lightly squeezing his balls was enough to send him over the edge. He fell back onto the rather ugly couch.

“Okay that was awesome.” Dean panted out. “Different than it feels in my regular skin.”

Benny had already sucked alien cock (though it had been human skinned, and he decided not to over think it at the moment), and in for a penny… “Want to show me?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean started to run to the bedroom, but got tangled up in the jeans around his ankles.

Benny laughed at the sight but then bent down to deliver a swift kiss to that perfect ass. 

Dean pushed up, and pulled off his jeans, “By the way how the hell do you guys deal with all those toes, they make walking so weird.”

“You get used to it.” Benny bent and sucked each toe. Dean finally saw the merits of them all.


End file.
